


A Rather Eventful Night

by Fable



Series: Merlin [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All nighter, Audience Participation, Drunkenness, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: Watching a drunken Arthur at the Tavern was not what Merlin wanted to do, however his eventful night turned into exactly what he wanted to do... and more.





	

The tavern darkened as the last of the candles expired. Sticky mead spilt on the stone floor stuck to my boots as I shifted my weight to lean against the doorframe. Arthur was spending the evening celebrating the year of his birth and he was drunk. Very drunk. I don’t have to be here. I don’t have to watch him fall into oblivion. But I wanted to. I needed to protect him—even in the Tavern. Arthur had started the night with the promise he was going to stay sober for the mornings jousting. He’d broken it within half an hour.

He yelled, ‘Come on, Perci, um, val. I’ll beat you,’ and then held out a wobbly hand for an arm wrestle he would never win.

‘My Lord,’ Percival said, ‘I think it’s time you went to bed.’

‘Are you offering?’

‘No!’

‘Okay then, bring that over-large arm here.’

Percival, smiling nervously, obliged. Going through his head would be should I let the King win or annihilate him? It’d would’ve been going through mine. Percival thrashed him and in doing so propelled him off the table and onto the floor. Arthur lay giggling in a puddle of… God knows.

Sighing, I moved away from my doorframe prop, strode over to Arthur, and stared at him.

‘Merlin! Fancy seeing you here.’ Arthur laughed at his joke and then hiccupped.

I slid my hands around his waist and hauled him to his feet. ‘Time to go, Sire.’

Percival banged his drained tankard on the table and said, ‘Good luck,’

Swinging Arthur in his direction, I offered, ‘Do you want him?’

‘No, Merlin, he’s all yours.’ Percival clapped me on the back. ‘And I heard Arthur mumbling earlier that he wanted a bed mate tonight.’ He winked.

‘Ha ha. Not gonna be me with him in this state.’

‘Oh, would it be you if he were sober?’

‘No, no, um, I didn’t say that,’ I flustered.

The big knight laughed and disappeared into the night.

No matter how hard I tried to shift him, the King wouldn’t budge. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor, which with all the split mead they may have been.

‘Sire, move.’

‘I am moving,’ Arthur slurred.

I kicked him hard on the shin. Arthur frowned and then giggled. I’m pretty sure that there was no other servant in the five kingdoms who could get away with booting their Lord and Master. Flinging Arthur’s arm around my shoulder, I muttered an incantation, and dragged him out of the tavern cursing his existence.

The full moon lit the cobbled streets of the lower town with a watery blue light and if it wasn’t for the dead weight around my neck it would have been quite peaceful and beautiful. ‘Good God, you’re heavy,’ I moaned as I hoisted Arthur up for the tenth time.

‘I’m at the height of my fiz-i-cul prow-ess.’

‘Not at the moment.’

‘I can pru-v it.’

Steering him around a market stall, I said, ‘Arthur you’re not in any state to prove anything.’

He stopped and tried to straighten but only managed a wonky angle with a lopsided grin. ‘Come t’bed with me and I’ll show yoou.’

‘You’re drunk.’ I took his hand and tugged him to heal like a dog.

‘I am. But I mean it,’ Arthur hiccupped so loud he could’ve woken all the town folk.

Half lit in the moonlight, with his hair ruffled, and a soppy expression he looked far from the man who had the weight of the kingdom bearing down on him. ‘And what makes you think you can, um, perform, in this state, eh?’

‘You didn’t say no!’

‘Arthur. You don’t want to sleep with me.’

‘Do.’

‘Don’t. You’re drunk and anyone will do.’

He pulled me to a halt, stood so close I could feel his breath, and whispered, ‘But you’re not anyone.’

That was not was I was expecting. I got harassment, name-calling, and a slapped head. I didn’t get the wide open, honest faced, Arthur standing in front of me now. ‘Merlin, don’t think I don’t know how—hiccup—loyal you are, how the only life you have is by my side, and how much you go above and beyond your duty.’

Fiddling with the hem of my shirt because I didn’t know where to put my hands, I said, ‘You smooth talker, you really are trying to get into my pants.’

‘What I said is true…’ he grinned, ‘but there is that as well.’

Arthur’s hand was still in mine, I considered our interlocking fingers and said, ‘Well, it’s worked. Come on,’ and yanked him towards the Citadel. Really I would've never overlooked Arthur's offer, drunk, merry, or not.

*

‘Here.’ A naked Arthur threw me onto the bed with such force I was shortly airborne, yanked off my boots, and socks, and then grasped my trouser legs and tugged. He only succeeded in dragging me onto the stone floor with a painful thump of my coccyx.

‘Effing ‘ell, Merlin,’ Arthur muttered, ‘Belt. Remove belt.’

Standing abruptly, I said, ‘Arthur, if you wanna bed me then it’s not gonna be like this.’ Taking two long strides I picked up the bucket of cold water which sat by the window. With great relish, I flung the water into the King’s face, popped the bucket onto his head, and following his example, I drummed it for good measure.

Arthur hurled the bucket off and it clunked away into the shadows, shook the water out of his eyes, pushed sodden hair off his face, and spluttered, ‘I’ll have your head.’

‘I thought you wanted my arse. My Lord.’ I bowed before undoing my belt and dropping my trousers.

‘Yes… and that.’ Arthur took a few steps towards me, placed his hands on my waist, and spun me around with such speed that my arms rose of their own accord and I looked like a falling sycamore seed. Using his weight, he propelled me towards the bed, leaned me over the mattress, and kicked my legs apart.

Turning to face him, I said, ‘Has it been a while?’ I knew Arthur had a penchant for squires but I hadn’t seen the sock on his bedroom door handle for a while. I used to look at that sock and wonder who Arthur had with him, what they were doing, and if the chosen-one had stayed the night. Sometimes I’d use a little magic to magnify the noises coming from within the chamber and listen to Arthur’s moans and the soft chatter afterwards. I was only torturing myself because, if I looked deep inside, I wanted to be the one in Arthur’s bed. Now I was. Well, nearly.

‘Obvious is it?’ Arthur’s warm body rubbed against my chilled skin and a tingle raced up my spine.

‘Yes.’

The King pulled me up and spun me back to face him. ‘I’m sorry, I’ve fantasied about you for…’ he cleared his throat, ‘a while.’

Arthur had fantasied about me? He must be messing with me. So I said, ‘You must be jesting?’

‘Do I look like I’m jesting?’

He didn’t. The drunken wobble had disappeared and he seemed rock solid. His wet hair had formed spidery fingers on his forehead that framed his blue eyes, which were round and piercing. Slipping my hands around his body, I rested them on his firm arse, and nestled into him until paper couldn’t get between us. ‘So tell me about these fantasies.’

Arthur stroked stray hair away from my face, traced my cheekbones, paused, then replied, ‘I dream of you.’

‘What are we doing in the dream?’

‘I’m sat at the Round Table and drop my quill on purpose so you have to grovel at my feet to recover it.’

‘Then?’ I murmured.

‘You stay at my feet and I feel your hand run up my leg. Then my belt unclips and the buttons on my pants tug open.’

‘Then what do I do?’

‘While I’m holding council and discussing land rights you stroke me lazily. Occasionally I feel moist lips and a quick tongue. My eyes water, my voice cracks, and I start to draw attention.’ Arthur shuffled on the spot, cleared his throat, and continued, ‘Only Sir Leon notices that you’d gone under the table and never emerged. He guesses why I’d come over all of a dither and takes over the meeting.’

‘God bless, Sir Leon.’ I take half a step away, walk my fingers in between our warm bodies, pause for a moment as I gaze into his eyes and delight in my situation, and then take Arthur to hand. He jolts, spreads his legs a little, and then coos softly.

‘Tell me another, Arthur,’ I say as I begin to rock my hips in time with motion of my hand.

Arthur groaned and dug his fingers into the flesh on my backside. ‘My favourite one is bending you naked over my knee, spanking you hard with my bare hand, and then fucking that bright red arse.’

I kissed Arthur’s neck, moved up to his ear, and whispered, ‘I must’ve been _really_ naughty.’

He juddered. ‘You'd forgot to polish my sword.’

One by one, I tightened my fingers on Arthur and increased the pace. ‘Not forgetting now.’

That was it. Too much alcohol and too many head fantasies sent Arthur over the top. With a snarl and a strong thrust, he came.

After a long moment, he said, ‘I really wanted to bed you.’

‘And I want you to. Plenty of time.’ I pulled back the silk bed sheets with a flourish and jumped in.

‘Merlin, you’re a servant and you’re in the King’s bed.’ Arthur called from the washstand.

‘Yes… and your problem is?’

He threw me a flannel. ‘No problem,’ he said and jumped in next to me.

Silk on bare skin is heaven. I slid my arse around like a skater on ice until, to stop the irritation that was my giddy pleasure, Arthur threw back the sheets, rolled onto me, and pinned me into the mattress. He’d just driven my hands above my head when there was a cough.

As one, we looked towards the sound.

Gaius.

Crap.

After glaring at me for a second, he turned his back and said, ‘Merlin wasn’t home, and I saw your light, Sire, and wondered if all was okay. Now I see that it is. Merlin, I’ll see you in the morning.’ He shuffled towards the open door. Neither of us moved until the door clicked behind the old man.

Before I could speak, Arthur kissed me hard forcing my head into the pillow, his lips were soft, he tasted of mead and smelt like armour, Then he murmured, ‘I’ve always wanted to fuck in front of an audience.’

‘Ewww! Gaius? That’s disgusting and sordid and perverted and—

‘Shut up, Merlin! Not Gaius! But the knights would be delicious.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’

‘Another fantasy?’

‘Absolutely.’ Arthur tightened his grip on my wrists and swayed his hips creating satisfying skin-on-skin friction. I wanted him right then and there, on his front, on all fours, on his back, against the wall, hanging out of the window, I didn’t care, I’d waited a long time to have Arthur and for him to have me.

‘Let’s just—’ I huffed as Arthur kissed along my collarbone.

‘What?’

‘Just take me. Or I’ll do you. Or something!’

Arthur chuckled in my ear. ‘Mr Impatience. I’ve got a better idea.’

‘What?’

‘I’m going to find a knight. Or two. Maybe three.’

‘What! No.’

‘I’m the King, Merlin. You have to do what I say.’

I had to admit the thought thrilled me. I’d like the knights to see me in a different light, not just a useless servant, but someone that knew Arthur personally, someone that the King of Camelot trusted. Leon would be my choice—not that I ever thought about him in that way. Well, maybe once. I nodded down my body. ‘Okay, but I can’t leave your chamber with _that_.’

‘I’ll sort _that_.’ Arthur slid down my chest like hot butter off a knife.

He gripped the back of my thighs and took me all the way into his warm mouth. His tongue curved around me as his teeth grazed. I gasped and wriggled but his strong hold kept me in place as he worked rapidly. He was in a hurry, whilst I wanted time to stop as I watched blonde hair sweeping the pale skin on my abdomen. Arthur walked his fingers from my thighs, between mattress and skin, and onto my backside. He smuggled them one by one in between my cheeks, and squeezed so hard I lifted off the bed and further into his mouth. The long awaited for sensation was glorious and so completing it drove me to come on a gust of air and a stream of nonsense noises.

*

After a rush of a clean-up Arthur ordered, ‘Naked.’

‘Naked?’ I repeated.

‘Yes, more fun that way.’

‘Do you think if we’re spotted it’ll look good for the naked King of Camelot to sneak down corridors with his equally naked servant?’

Arthur pushed me out of his room and into the corridor.

‘Where are we going?’ I asked.

‘Leon’s chamber.’

‘Lovely. But Leon’s chamber is the furthest away from yours.’

‘Then Gwaine’s,’ Arthur said as his naked arse took the lead and we tiptoed down the corridor.

Looking for guards, I swivelled my head as if it were loose, quickened my pace, and bumped into Arthur.

‘Merlin, stop it, you’re making _me_ edgy,’ Arthur hissed.

We rounded a corner. Obviously, there was a person, a guard, a human with a torch and with eyesight to absorb what was in front of him. ‘Si-re?’ he stuttered.

Arthur straightened up and put his hands on his hips. ‘Yes?’

The guard gave me a cursory glance as I tried to cover my modesty with a quickly grabbed vase. ‘Um, are you okay, my Lord?’

‘Perfectly.’ Arthur skirted around the befuddled man and I followed offering him a smile, and the vase, as I passed.

We ran the rest of the way and charged into Gwaine’s room puffing and blowing. We both stared into the gloom and in the candlelight, made out two shapes under the blankets, one below the other.

‘Gwaine?’ Arthur ventured.

Gwaine’s mussed up hair appeared first followed by his flushed face. ‘Sire? Merlin?’

‘Um, are we disturbing you?’ I muttered.

‘No, no, no, um, why do you have no clothes on?’

‘Merlin and I are having a rather eventful night and we wish you to—um—participate.’

‘Participate?’ Gwaine grinned, propped up onto his elbows, and as the blankets fell away from his body Leon’s pale face appeared. Good God, was the whole Citadel at it tonight?

‘Sire. Oh Lordy,’ Leon said and offered a smile.

‘Leon,’ Arthur and I said in unison and then looked at each other.

‘So what do you require us to do?’ Gwaine asked.

‘Just watch.’

‘Watch what?’

‘Us.’

‘Oh, I see.’ Gwaine jumped out of bed. ‘Here. Be my guest.’

I didn’t know if I wanted to ‘guest’ in Gwaine’s love bed.

Sir Leon settled back on a pew and rested his hands behind his head. He was as naked as we were but indifferent to the fact. I always thought that Leon would be coy, shows what I know.

Gwaine sat next to him, draped an arm around his shoulder, and stretched his legs out. He also didn’t have a stitch on but was shadowed in the candlelight. Which was a shame I’d always wondered what Gwaine looked like butt-naked.

‘I once did it in front of two squires. It was all very satisfying.’ Gwaine nodded towards Arthur’s body, winked, and mouthed, ‘Lucky boy.’

I blushed as Arthur took my hand. ‘Have you done it before?’

‘What?’

‘Merlin… you know?’

‘Oh. Yes.’

‘Yes! Who with?’

‘Jealous?’

‘No. Of course not.’ Arthur looked away. ‘But, who with?’

‘You don’t know them.’

‘Them! How many? All at once?’

I laughed and tugged Arthur towards the bed as Gwaine whispered, ‘Bit of a dark horse our Merlin.’

The tangled sheets on Gwaine’s bed looked far from inviting so I yanked them onto the floor, turned to Arthur, smoothed a hand down his chest, and murmured, ‘Where would you like me, my Lord?’

‘On all fours,’ Gwaine called.

‘No, no, no, up against the wall,’ Leon followed on. Sir Knight was clearly muckier than he let on.

Arthur turned to the knights and growled, ‘No audience participation.’

They giggled.

‘However,’ Arthur turned back to face me, ‘against the wall is appealing.’

‘Over the windowsill is more so.’ Walking backwards so I watch Arthur’s face in the candlelight I crept towards the window. Gwaine’s open window overlooked the courtyard and in the dead of night, there would only be guards patrolling the perimeter, and owls looking for their next meal.

The cold stone struck my backside; I turned, bent over, spread my legs, and grasped the sill.

Arthur rumbled something like, fine idea, and then muttered the word, oil. Scrapings followed as a drawer was opened and then a pop as a bung was removed. Then he was behind me, chest hair tickling my shoulder blades, and hot breath on my neck as he breathed, ‘Ready.’

Of course, I was ready. ‘Now. Arthur.’

‘Mr Impatient.’ Arthur dripped a cold stream of oil down my back; I shuddered as it coursed between my arse cheeks. Then his rough hands were working the oil into my skin, probing and pushing fingers forced my head and shoulders out into the night air as he pressed a finger into me, then two. I spread my legs further and bent over a little more to offer myself up. I really was a tart.

Arthur’s slippery hands slid around my body and then grasped the windowsill next to mine. His excitement pressed hard against my leg as he kissed my ear and then my neck before inching into me.

We’d had a long period of peace in Camelot, the night was clear and warm, and I was joyfully full of a sighing Arthur. My life was complete.

As Arthur rocked me in and out of the window I moaned, and with every thrust, he made a loud _ah_ noise and this time he was in no hurry, moving steadily and taking obvious pleasure in his oily servant bent over within his arms, the night breeze on his face, and the hungry eyes of the audience. Soft moans came from the pew, I didn’t look at the knights, but I guessed that their bodies had twisted to meet each other. I moved to take myself to hand. I needed to. Arthur caught my hand and put it back on the sill. ‘Gwaine,’ he called.

Oh. My. God. Gwaine’s tall form materialised to my right.

‘In fact,’ Arthur said, ‘Leon?’

Leon appeared to my left.

Gwaine moved so his body ran the length of Arthur’s, and mine, then Leon did the same. Gwaine wrapped his strong fingers around me and then Leon covered Gwaine’s hand with his own. Their spare hands moved around Arthur’s back. I was the filling in a knight pie and it was utterly delicious. With a chuckle they squeezed as one and I thought I’d pass out.

‘One, two, three, ‘Arthur whispered and as he thrust the knights drew me up. The rhythm, the fullness, the tight mass of fingers, the completeness, the delirium, the sheer attention, was tortuous and I wanted it to last forever. It took everything I had, and conjured images of Gauis’ grumpy face, to stop me from coming.

I failed.

‘Art-hur,’ I stuttered.

‘Yep,’ he said and swelled the pace as the knights increased there’s.

I crumpled onto the windowsill as I came and then Arthur came to a faltering halt and collapsed on top of me.

The knights slipped away and some seconds’ later grunts and the yes word came from the shadows. Arthur and I lay connected and panting for a long and windowsill-digging-into-stomach moment until he pulled me up, span me to face him, placed his hands on my shoulders, and trailed a line of kisses across my forehead. ‘Wonderful,’ he said simply.

'Happy Birthday,' I replied.

*

I awoke in Gwaine’s bed with the limbs of three other men knitted through mine. ‘Ow,’ I whined and tried to untangle my stiff legs. Arthur stirred next to me. ‘Jousting, Sire.’ I mumbled.

‘Jousting?’ Arthur rubbed his head before pushing Leon off his chest. ‘Um, did we, um, foursome?’

‘No idea,’ I replied and gingerly raised my arse off the bed. I slept the salubrious sleep of the Gods. If shenanigans had been going on, I was unaware of them. ‘Did you… with them?’

Arthur twisted to face me. ‘Um, don’t think so.’

Then.

‘For Christ’s sake!’ Gaius’ voice thundered across the chamber. I’ve been looking for you both all morning. And here you are—woven in debauchery.’

All four of us sat bolt upright in unison and gawped at the old man.

‘It’s not, um, what, um, it seems,’ I stammered.

‘I have eyes, Merlin.’ Gaius pointed to the oil bottle that now lay empty on the floor. ‘And a nose.’ Then Gaius looked at Arthur, ‘Sire,’ he said and bowed.

‘Gaius,’ Arthur replied.

‘Sorry,’ I added.

‘Merlin, it’s past mid-day, you’ve missed the jousting, and there’s herb collecting to do.’

I scrabbled out of bed, ‘I’m coming.’

‘Well, yes,’ he stated, ‘it seems you’ve done that already.’

 

 

 


End file.
